


and in my dreams i'm christmasing with you

by lecornergirl



Series: 100 percent pure holiday fluff [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, all of the holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecornergirl/pseuds/lecornergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much as long as Bellamy’s been aware of the fact that long-distance relationships are a thing, he’s been equally aware of the fact that being in a long-distance relationship would probably kill him.</p>
<p>Then Clarke announced she was moving across the country for grad school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and in my dreams i'm christmasing with you

**Author's Note:**

> title from merry christmas darling by the carpenters.

Pretty much as long as Bellamy’s been aware of the fact that long-distance relationships are a thing, he’s been equally aware of the fact that being in a long-distance relationship would probably kill him.

The first time he’d said as much to Octavia, she’d rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure you can live without getting laid, Bell. You’re still alive, aren’t you?” He’d been too busy being shocked by what was coming out of his twelve-year-old sister’s mouth to protest the sentiment.

But it’s not even about the sex, really. Bellamy’s just self-aware enough to know that he’s a ridiculously tactile person, and being in a relationship with someone without being able to touch them wasn’t even a thing he could conceive of.

Then Clarke announced she was moving across the country for grad school. The idea of her leaving him behind without knowing how he felt about her was so terrifying that he didn’t even stop to consider the fact that if things went to plan, he would end up in a long-distance relationship.

In hindsight, it was probably really shitty of him to tell her how incredibly, stupidly in love with her he was the day before she packed up her life and moved to the other side of the continent, but. It turned out she had the same plan. If his heart hadn’t been trying to actually break out of his ribcage, he might have appreciated the fact that it was like something straight out of those shitty rom-coms Clarke loves so much and Bellamy pretends to hate but always ends up watching with her.

It was her going away party, the last hurrah before she got into her car and left them all behind. Most of their friends were drunk by that point, but Clarke was holding off because she didn’t want to be hungover for the drive to her new home. Bellamy never drank a lot anyway, but that night he didn’t think he could even hold a cup for nerves.

He’d been looking for her all over her parents’ house, and was just about to start up the ridiculously fancy staircase to check the upstairs when someone called his name from the top.

It was Clarke, of course it was. “I’ve been looking for you,” they said, somehow managing to say it at the exact same moment. Bellamy couldn’t remember ever being so terrified, and Clarke was twisting her hands in her dress in a way that indicated she wasn’t exactly at her calmest, either.

“You go first,” she’d said as he started to say “after you, princess.” They’d looked at each other, and it had been in that second that Bellamy had been certain that this was it.

“I love you,” he said, voice not shaking at all. “I am completely, ridiculously in love with you, and it just seems insane not to tell you that before, you know, you leave. I wouldn’t want to, like, have to text it to you. That would probably be weird.”

He’d never seen Clarke smile so wide, and it was the best feeling in the world—until she said “fucking finally,” and reached up to kiss him, and that was even better.

That was in August; now that it’s coming up on Christmas, Bellamy feels the lack of her presence like it’s a constant weight on his chest. Neither of them have been able to make the trip across the country yet, and it just didn’t seem viable for Christmas, what with the insane mark-ups on flight tickets meant to exploit people exactly like them. Clarke calls him almost every day, but it’s not the same as being able to touch her whenever he wants, as falling asleep on the sofa next to her, as bringing her breakfast in bed just because he woke up before her and felt like making pancakes. 

Christmas is particularly hard, because while he’s never been really into the holidays, everyone knows that it’s a time you’re meant to spend with people that you love, and God, there’s nothing he wants more. But he can’t, so instead of moping around he throws all of his energy into decorating the best damn tree their town has ever seen and snapchatting Clarke pictures of it. She replies with pictures of the tiny plastic tree she has in the tiny apartment she found on Craigslist. Her roommate is Jewish, so the tree is topped with a star of David. 

He’s doing fine, really. Probably. At least, that’s what he tells Octavia when she checks up on him, more often than he feels is really necessary. But he appreciates it all the same, because it gives him someone to fuss over and cook for, if only for a few hours at a time. He doesn’t see the point in going out of his way just to feed himself, but if Octavia’s there, it’s okay.

She generally listens to him being sad for all of five minutes, before changing the subject to something ridiculous the kids at the day care centre she works at did that week, or Lincoln’s latest home improvement project they all know he’s never going to finish. And he’s grateful for it, he really is, because he knows that without Octavia and Lincoln’s constant efforts he would probably never leave his apartment outside of going to work and the grocery store, opting instead to stay inside and facetime Clarke, and that’s not the kind of person he wants to be. 

But Octavia and Lincoln are going to spend Christmas with Lincoln’s family, and while Lincoln made sure that Bellamy knew he was welcome, he decided he’d rather not. Which is how he ends up on the sofa in ratty pyjamas on the night of Christmas Eve, watching a documentary about some family with entirely too many children and eating takeout. His plans for the next day are much of the same, because it doesn’t make a lot sense to put in the effort if it’s just going to be him. 

The documentary is winding to a close, all of the incredibly many children finally starting to get along, when the doorbell rings. It’s just gone midnight, and Bellamy honestly can’t think of a single person who might be at the door in the first few minutes of Christmas Day. Maybe the neighbours need to borrow condoms again. He hopes not. That wasn’t an experience he’s in a hurry to relive any time soon.

But when he opens the door, the only thing there is a giant box, gift-wrapped in sparkly paper and finished off with a giant red bow. He puts it together about point seven seconds before Clarke bursts out of the box and basically tackles him. His arms go around her instinctively, and he laughs into her hair, unable to form words. 

“Merry Christmas, Bell,” she whispers, and if she squeezes any tighter his ribs are probably going to crack, but he really can’t bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact my flatmate actually is jewish so we actually do have a tiny plastic christmas tree with a star of david on the top


End file.
